Fast Car
by MissJaimiee
Summary: Brittany and Santana leave their lives in Lima behind to try and build a better life for themselves. Based on Tracy Chapman's "Fast Car", and inspired by Sam Smith's amazing cover!


Hi guys!

This is my first story, so I'm 40% excited, 60% nervous!

Please review, I'm all for constructive feedback, and would love to know what you're thinking.

Happy reading!

* * *

><p>"You got a fast car, I want a ticket to anywhere. Maybe we make a deal, maybe together we can get somewhere. Any place is better, starting from zero got nothing to lose. Maybe we'll make something - me myself I got nothing to prove."- Tracy Chapman.<p>

* * *

><p>Brittany sat at on her usual swing at the park, waiting for Santana to finish texting her mum, kicking her legs impatiently into the dirt underneath her.<p>

"Won't be a second Britt-Britt, the bitch is going off her head. She apparently expected me home an hour ago. Since when do I have a curfew?" Santana said while slipping her phone into the strap of her bra, starting to push Brittany on the swings again.

"Tana, I thought you said that she didn't care that you weren't going to be home for dinner tonight. Are you still coming over to mine?"

Santana pushed Brittany higher, smiling at the giggles coming out of the blonde girls mouth. "Of course B, apparently she has a new boyfriend and wants me to meet him. But let's be honest, we all know she'll be getting fucked on the kitchen table before she even has the chance to serve up the microwaved mac & cheese. I'd rather eat a crappy dinner at yours than crappy dinner at mine. This guy probably won't even last the week."

"Another one Tan? How many is that this month? I'm sorry, maybe I can see if I have enough change for pizza? I know I don't have a lot of yummy food at home..." Brittany trailed off and looking down at her lap. She hates the situation she is in at home, and tears sprung to her eyes just thinking about it.

Santana stopped pushing Brittany and grabbed the chains pulling her to a stop. She walked in front of Brittany and squatted in front of her, holding her hands. "Stop babe, you and me we're the same. Look at me Britt. Don't ever apologise for having shit parents, mine are just as shit. Ok? We'll be OK."

Brittany looked up from her lap into Santana's soft chocolate brown eyes, the same ones she has been looking into for the past 12 years whenever she needed comforting. She nodded, and Santana squeezed her hands before pulling Brittany into a hug and kissing her on the cheek.

"Tan," Brittany asked quietly, "do you have plans after school finishes? Like what do you want to do?"

"I don't know B. I guess I haven't really thought about it. I guess I'll just end up here? Maybe a receptionist or something? I mean I can never afford college or anything like that. Why, what do you wanna do?"

"Let's get outta here Tan. I don't think I wanna stay here for the rest of my life. There's a whole world out there and we'll never see it if we stay in this teeny tiny town." Brittany said with a hopeful look on her face.

"You're right Britt. But where are we gonna go? How are we gonna get there? What are we gonna do? Maybe you can get a job as a dancer B, you're so talented, but I've got nothing going for me."

"I don't think so Tana, I had to quit dance and Cheerios because my dad couldn't afford it remember? But I don't care what I do Tan I just want to get out of here. Maybe we can take that car that you got off your abuelo when he died? Isn't your Tia Carmen keeping it safe for you? Any place has to be better then here Tana, I know I have nothing to lose cause I've got nothing to start with. We can run away together and we can do something good for ourselves" Brittany rushed out, praying to all the gods out there that Santana would be somewhat keen for the idea.

Santana looked at Brittany like she was speaking another language, the words being slowly processed in her head. "You really think we can do it B? Just pack up and leave? What if it all turns to shit?"

"I don't know about you Tan, but I know my future isn't gonna be great if I stay here anyway. We should at least try. Please Tana, please," Brittany begged, giving Santana the big blue puppy dog eyes and a killer pout - a combination Brittany knew Santana couldn't resist.

"You're right babe. Let's do it. Let's leave this shithole and make something for ourselves" Santana said, still thinking in the back of her mind that this maybe wasn't the best idea - but her girlfriend was right, they both didn't have the best futures for them if they stayed here.

"TAN!" Brittany screeched, peppering kisses all over Santana's face before capturing her lips in a deep kiss that was all sorts of inappropriate for a kid's park.

"I'm so excited. We're gonna make it babe, I know it."


End file.
